Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with medicinal drops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,205 is directed to an ophthalmic aqueous solution having an ionic salt ion content within the range 0.01% to 7.5% expressed as sodium chloride equivalents and comprising a non-ionic synthetic polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol and/or polyethylene glycol, and a non-ionic tonicity adjusting agent. The solution is effective in treating “dry eye” conditions by causing a normalization of irregularly structured tears and at least retarding the precipitation of protein-like substances from the aqueous layers thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,582, is directed to a defined serum-free medical solution for applications in Ophthalmology, that contains one or more cell nutrient supplements, and a growth factor(s) which maintains and enhances the preservation of eye tissues, including human corneal, retinal and corneal epithelial tissues at low to physiological temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,928, is directed to an ophthalmic formulation with novel gum composition, specifically, a pharmaceutical composition suitable for topical administration to an eye, the composition comprising (a) a pharmacologically effective concentration of an active agent; and (b) a combination of at least two ophthalmically compatible polymers comprising a novel gum system. In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the compositions increase the retention time of the active agent in the eye, when compared to compositions with other gums or gum systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,582 is direct to an ophthalmic hGM-CSF preparation, specifically, an external preparation and the method for produce the same, in which said external preparation comprises recombinant human growth hormone or recombinant human granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor and pharmaceutical acceptable carriers. The present invention also relates to application and usage method in preparing medicaments for treatment of various lesions and ulcers, especially corneal lesions and corneal ulcers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,960,350 is directed to a composition and method for the treatment of eye disease, specifically, methods of preventing and/or ameliorating one or more symptoms associated with an eye disease such as dry eye syndrome, cataracts of the eye and nuclear sclerosis of the eye lens by administering to a subject a therapeutically effective amount of N-α-acetyl-L-histidine.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0186931 is directed to a pharmaceutical composition for ophthalmic use, specifically, it describes an ophthalmic pharmaceutical composition comprising trehalose as an effective ingredient and a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier. The pharmaceutical composition is a safe, long-term continuously-administrable, therapeutic and/or prophylactic agent for the ophthalmologic clinical symptoms and signs in Sjogren syndrome.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0042044 is directed to a matrix compositions for controlled delivery of drug substances, specifically, a controlled release pharmaceutical composition for oral use is provided in the form of a coated matrix composition, the matrix composition comprising: i) a mixture of a first and a second polymer that have plasticizing properties and which have melting points or melting intervals of a temperature of at the most 200° C., the first polymer being selected from the group consisting of polyethylene glycols and polyethylene oxides, and the second polymer being selected form block copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide including poly(ethylene-glycol-b-(DL-lactic acid-co-glycolic acid)-b-ethylene glycol (PEG-PLGA PEG), poly((DL-lactic acid-co-glycolic acid)-g-ethylene glycol) (PLGA-g-PEG), poloxamers and polyethylene oxide-polypropylene oxide (PEO-PPO); ii) a therapeutically, prophylactically and/or diagnostically active substance, the matrix composition being provided with a coating having at least one opening exposing at one surface of said matrix, wherein the active substance is released with a substantially zero order release.
Brown et al, The Preservation of Ophthalmic Preparation, J. Soc. Cosmetic Chemists 16 pp. 369-393 (1965), states that the U.S. National Formulary recommends a 2% boric acid solution as a general ophthalmic vehicle and states that the U.S. Pharmacopoeia XV recommends an isotonic phosphate buffer as an ophthalmic vehicle in addition to boric acid solution. It is said that most of the common ophthalmic drugs can be autoclaved in 2% boric acid solution without seriously affecting their therapeutic activity.
Houlsby et al, Antimicrobial Activity of Borate-Buffered Solutions, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, May 1986, pp. 803-806, teaches that borate-buffered solutions exhibit antimicrobial activity and are suitable for use as a generic vehicle for ophthalmic pharmaceutical agents.